Wondergirl
by behindthemasquerade
Summary: Songfic! Based off of the song Wondergirl by Hey Monday. Summary- Courtney has been Duncan's Wondergirl one time too many, and this time, she's hanging up her cape... Rated T for swearing.


_There I go, go at the speed of sound._

_I'm higher than a satellite_

_and you're stuck on the ground…_

Duncan walked through the door to his house one night, reeking of whiskey and cheap perfume. His eyes were bloodshot and hazy, and he moved slower than molasses in the winter time. My dark onyx eyes were ablaze with a burning fury as I glared at him from the doorway to the kitchen. He'd promised never to do this again! When Duncan noticed me after hanging up his leather jacket, he practically scrambled to make himself look half decent, but to no avail.

"Princess!" he greeted me through clenched teeth, obviously surprised that I was in his house at this time of night. He attempted to open his eyes wider, but it was plain to see that they were too heavy for him to hold up.

"Duncan," I nodded curtly, crossing my arms over my chest. "I came here to find my toothbrush, have you seen it?"

"Toothbrush I've seen?" Duncan's words were slurred, making him sound like a drunk yoda, and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"You promised me!" I yelled, my words laced with venom. "You promised that you wouldn't turn to alcohol, Duncan!"

_Your cries for help bounce off of me,_

_So don't expect to see,_

_See me waiting here, to be…._

A wave of guilt crashed into and flooded Duncan's face, and suddenly he pulled me close and kissed me. I crashed against his body, and his once soft and passionate kiss was urgent and terrified the hell out of me.

"Duncan! Let me go!" I pushed him away from me, throwing him against the wall with all the strength I could manage. "We're done here!" and with that said, I dashed out the door. Who knew what could have happened if I stayed there just a second longer. I glanced down at the bruise on my leg and shuddered.

"That's what," I thought to myself bitterly.

_Be your wondergirl, _

_Not gonna save you,_

_Wondergirl,_

_Go save yourself….._

His life was slowly rolling downhill. All of ours were. But him, he was going down faster than all of us put together. And if I stuck around with him, I'd be going down too, after I'd spend my entire life climbing up. Believe me, I'd tried to help Duncan. God knows I did! But how could you help someone who didn't want any help? Who refused it?

_No way, won't go down in your flames,_

_Because wondergirl,_

_Won't save your life._

Duncan ran outside just as I slipped into my sleek black convertible, and I swore that I could see tears -actual tears- sparkling in his eyes in my rearview mirror.

"Please, Courtney," he begged, his voice sounding so much like a child's. "I need you."

"If you need me as much as you say you do," I paused, craning my neck around to look at him. "You'll stop drinking. I'm not going to compete with alcohol and the strippers you apparently have so much fun with. It's me or the whiskey. Take your pick."

"I wouldn't have to turn to alcohol and strippers if you weren't such a virtuous uptight bitch." Duncan sneered, replacing the childish tone in his voice with one I barely recognized. I wondered where the old him went when Duncan got drunk, because this surely wasn't him. This thing standing there on the porch was nothing other than a monster.

_There you go, go looking for a fight._

_I've got a heart of steel,_

_You can't cut and bleed me dry._

"I'd rather be a virtuous uptight bitch than **alone**," I yelled, and then tore out of the driveway so fast my wheels squealed. I wasn't about to go down with him. If he wants me, he knows what he has to do in order to get me back.

_My secrets you could never keep,_

_So don't expect to see,_

_See me waiting here, to be….._

I drove along the winding city streets, past the lake where Duncan and I had our first date, past our favorite diner, past the gazebo in the rose garden; all the places that were once so special to me. Now they were only constant reminders of how good life used to be. I pulled out the little wooden skull that Duncan had given to me from the glove compartment and ran my fingers over the ridges of the wood. I couldn't do this anymore. Though I once was a CIT, I was now only Courtney Halifax, the washed up Total Drama contestant who couldn't accept fate. Our entire relationship had been a rollercoaster, and we'd reached the final drop.

_Be your wondergirl,_

_Not gonna save you,_

_Wondergirl,_

_Go save yourself…_

The trees and lights sped past me in a blur, and I bit my lip. We'd reached a dead end, and we didn't have any room to turn around.

"I'm sorry," I shook my head, and threw the skull out the window.

_I never thought it would end this way,_

_But I can't compete with these addictions that you crave._

_Now every touch becomes the enemy,_

_And I will never be….._

I pulled up in front of my tiny home across from the center of town, but didn't exit the car. Instead, I leaned back against the black leather car seat and broke down crying.

He was my other half. He held my heart. He was my world. However, I'd always come second to Duncan. I'd always be the runner up. I'd never be good enough for him.

My blackberry buzzed in my pocket, and I sniffled as I pulled it out of my pocket.

**Duncan:**

**I didn't mean what I said back there. I love you.**

_Be your wondergirl,_

_Don't say you love me,_

_Wondergirl, _

_When you hate yourself._

**Me:**

**I can't love a person who doesn't love them self.**

_No way, won't go down in your flames._

_Because wondergirl won't save your life…_

Knowing that it was the right thing, I shut off my phone, and stepped into the crisp autumn night. The moon used to shine as a spotlight on Duncan and me. Now, it was shining as a spotlight on me and me alone.

_Wondergirl,_

_Not gonna save you._

_Wondergirl,_

_Go save yourself._

_No way, won't go down in your flames,_

_Because wondergirl won't save your life….. _

And as the final curtain fell on our relationship, I closed the door to my house. I wasn't going down from this point, nor was I going backwards, and I couldn't get any higher than I already was. All that was left was to move forward, and that's exactly what I planned to do.

_Won't save your life,_

_Tonight….._

**A/N- So, did you like it? Was it boring? Confusing? Amazing? Phenomenal? Haha (: Review please! And for those of you looking for an update on Forever and Always, there is one in the works right now, and I might post it tonight…. Who knows? P.S. I am a DxC shipper all the way, but when I heard this song, the idea came to me and I knew I had to write it. So, thanks to everyone who read this! Tah tah ;)**


End file.
